Harry Potter und der Dämonenbeschwörer
by Fawkes-90
Summary: Harry reist in die Eigene Vergangenheit. Er will die Zeit ändern den in seiner hat er zu spät die Macht entdeckt die sich in ihm befindet.R&RLeute ich brauche wohl dringend einen betaleser meldet euch!
1. Chapter 1

Die Geschichte wurde von "Jax" auf FF.de geschrieben. Ich poste sie hier nur. 

Harry Potter und der Dämonenbeschwörer

Kapitel 1

Harry James Potter, Held der Zaubererwelt, der Junge der Immer-noch-lebt, Anführer der DA und noch so viel mehr war in diesen Augenblick so gar nicht all das.

Nein er war er auf der Flucht. Mit einer Geschwindigkeit die selbst den schnellsten Haushelfen neidisch machen würde rannte er durch sein Zimmer und sammelte seine Sachen zusammen.

Genau vier Stunden war es her, seid dem er erfahren hatte, dass der Letzten Anhänger des Lichtes gefallen war. Jetzt vier Stunden Später würde es nicht mehr lange dauern und Voldi würde sein Hauptquatier stürmen und für ihn hieß das, dass er so schnell wie nur möglich Fliehen musste.

Aber in dieser Zeit gab es keinen Ort mehr wo er sich Verstecken konnte. Also würde er dahin Fliehen wo ihn niemand suchen würde: die eigene Vergangenheit.

Er hörte schon wie die Todesser die Schutzzauber brachen und das hieß, dass er beginnen musste.

In einem Langsamen Singsang, begann Harry Potter, größter und einziger Dämonenbeschwörer seiner Zeit, ein Zeitportal her bei zu Rufen.

Ja richtig er Harry Potter war ein Dämonenbeschwörer, ein dunkler Magier, das Böse in Persona wie man wollte, aber all das stimmte nicht. Am Ende kam es darauf an, wie man die Dämonen benutzte und nur weil einige seiner Vorfahren sie Missbraucht hatten, hieß das ja nicht gleich, dass Harry das auch tat.

Hinter sich hörte er die Tür splittern und aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie sich die Todesser in den Raum schoben.

Von all dem lies er sich nicht ablenken. "Potter gib auf und ich Verspreche dir, dass du nicht all zu lange gefoltert wirst.", sprach einer von ihnen mit einer Verächtlichen stimme. Auch ihn Ignorierte er, obwohl er wusste, dass dieser Todesser Draco Malfoy war. Schon seit seinem ersten Tag in Hogwarts der Zaubererschule, die es jetzt nicht mehr gab, war er sein schlimmster Feind.

Endlich war er fertig: direkt vor ihm und nur für ihn sichtbar befand sich ein Portal, dass seinen Geist in seinen Körper seiner Jugend bringen würde. "He, Potter ich spreche mit dir!", schrie Malfoy ihn an. Harry rollte nur mit den Augen.

"Weist du Mallie-Boy du solltest jemanden der gleich stirbt etwas mehr Respekt entgegen bringen."

Malfoy war sprach los, was Harry wieder zum grinsen brachte. Dann hob er beide Hände in die Luft und schrie laut: "Ich Harry James Potter bitte diesen Körper und dieses Haus, dir Herrscher aller Dämonen zum Geschenk!" Dann sprang er in das Portal hinein und begann durch die Zeit zureisen.

POV von Draco

Potter schrie etwas und sprang dann nach vorne und Verschwand. Einen Augenblick sah Draco nur fassungslos auf die Stelle, wo eben noch Harry Potter gestanden hatte doch dann begann der ganze Boden zu Beben.

Ein Mann mit Hörnern Stand da an stelle Potters. Er grinste dreckig und sah sich um.

Snape war der erste, der sich wieder besann und seinen Zauberstab auf den Fremden richtete. "Wer sind sie."

Der Angesprochene drehte sich zu Severus Snape um und musterte ihn schweigend. Dann begann er mit einer Spöttischen Stimme zusprechen, die selbst Snape in seinen besten Jahren nicht hin bekommen hatte: "Ah, du bist Severus Snape, Verräter, Vergewaltiger, Mörder und noch viel mehr. Du fragst wer ich bin?! Denk mal ganz scharf nach, auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass dein Affengehirn so schnell heraus bekommt, wer ich bin."

Er grinste und sah den Zaubertrankmeister abwartend an. Diese kniff die Augen zusammen. " Wer zum Teufel bist du?!"

Der Fremde begann spöttisch zu Applaudieren und sah Snape von oben herab an. "Tja wie du grade Sagtest 'Teufel' so werde ich auch genannt, aber ich habe viele Namen unter anderem: Satan, Bilsebub und Luzifer. Na du kennst bestimmt auch ein paar andere Namen, nicht war Severus?"

Bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte, sprach der Teufel weiter: "Und warum ich hier bin? Ganz einfach. Mein Ur-Ur-Urenkel hat mich gebeten euch das leben zur Hölle zu machen." ( war irgend wie klar oder? ) Dann hob er seine Klauenhände und rief etwas in einer Sprache, die allein vom zuhören schon Kopfschmerzen verursachte.

Ein in allen Farben schillernder Riss tat sich mitten in der Luft auf. Er begann langsam sich zu verformen und bildete ein Tor. Auf dem Torbogen stand in Verschnörkelter Schrift:

Das Tor Zur Hölle Bitte Eintreten Und Nicht Mehr Heraus Kommen

Der Teufel Kratzte sich am Kopf und murmelte etwas, Draco konnte nur: Verdammte Gewerkschaft und muss Freundlicher wirken, verstehen.

Noch während alle das Tor und den Spruch auf dem Torbogen Ungläubig ansahen, öffnete es sich und Dämonen kamen heraus und Packten die immer Noch erstarten Todesser, schleiften sie durch das Tor in die Hölle.

Auch Draco wurde gepackt und in Richtung Tor gezogen, dort wurde er in eine Zelle mit der Aufschrift:

Wird Montag bis Mittwoch Gefoltert!

Geworfen.

Ende POV Draco

Harry erwachte in seinem Schrank im Liguster Nummer 4. Er verzog kurz das Gesicht vor Ekel, als er daran denken musste, dass er erst 6 Jahre alt war. Doch dann kam ihm die Rettende Idee. Leise, um die Dursley´s nicht zu wecken, sprach er eine Beschwörung um eine kleine KD-BA (Kleiner Dämonischer Berater und Arbeiter) herbei zu rufen.

Die Aufgabe eines KD-BA war es, seinem Meister mit Rat und Tat zur Seite zu stehen. Außer dem half er seinem Meister die Dämonen zu lenken und war gleichzeitig sein Lehrer. Mitten in der Beschwörung stoppte er, als ihm auffiel, dass der Schrank viel zu klein war. Also sprach er den Spruch zur Magischen Vergrößerung. Zum Glück beherrsche ich ja Zauberstablose Magie.

Als sein Schrank die Größe seines Ehemaligen/Zukünftigen Schlaffsaales in Hogwarts hatte, begann er von neuem mit der Beschwörung. Kurz nach dem er sie beendet hatte, gab es einen Blitz und kurz darauf stand direkt vor Harry ein 6 Jähriger Junge, kurz wunderte sich Harry den sein Alter KD-BA war wie er 34 Jahre alt gewesen, bis ihm wieder ein fiel das ein KD-BA immer mit seinem Meister Alterte.

Interessiert sah sich sein KD-BA um. "Sach ma Harry meintest du nicht, in diesem alter in einem Schrank unter einer Treppe gepennt hast?"

"Weist du Smihty, ich bin ein Dämonenbeschwörer und Zauberer und du glaubst wirklich das ich den Schrank nicht mit Magie vergrößern kann?!" Harry musste den Kopf schütteln.

Gerade wollt Smihty zu einer antwort ansetzen, als am draußen den Kies knirschen hören konnte. Harry sah erschrocken auf und sagte das dann zu Smihty: "Schnell verwandle dich in eine Dunklen Phönix und flieg Unsichtbar zum Fuchsbau ich komme gleich nach!" Smihty seufzte genervt, Verwandelte sich dann aber und Flog los.

Harry währenddessen hob den Zauber auf und ging aus dem Schrank. Genau in dem Augenblick kamen Vernon, Petunia und Dudley zur Haustür herein. Sofort wurde er von seinem Onkel angefahren: "Bursch was machst du außerhalb deines Schrankes?"

Harry antwortete nicht sondern begann nur zu grinsen. "Was Grinst du so dumm Bursche? Na warte das werde ich dir schon austreiben!"

Sein Onkel machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, doch Harry hob nur seine Hand in Richtung von Vernon und dieser wurde von einem Luftstoß zurück gegen die Haustür geschleudert. Nun begann Harry mit einer Beschwörung um Blutdämonen zu rufen. "Ras´ch Urlo´s Kam!"

Sein Onkel sah ihn Komisch an und sagte dann erbost: "Was redest du dar für ein Dummes Zeug Bursch?!"

Doch als antwort bekam er nur den Jagdschrei eines Blutdämonen. Mit vor schreck geweiteten Augen sahen die Dursley´s den beiden Dämonen, die jetzt neben ihrem Herren standen.

Harry konnte sie gut verstehen, als er die Blutdämonen zum ersten Mal gerufen hatte, war er auch beim Anblick der Riesigen Reißzähnen, dem von Geifer Tropfenden Maul und den sechs Beinen das Herz stehen geblieben.

Allerdings hatte er jetzt schon lange keine Angst mehr vor ihnen. Für ihn, Harry Potter, waren sie

eher so etwas wie Schäferhunde. Harry legte jetzt je eine Hand auf die Köpfe der beiden Blutdämonen und begann sie zu Kraueln. "Also das hier sind zwei Blutdämonen. Aber bevor ihr fragt, ich habe sie wegen euch gerufen. Weist du Onkel, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich Ausziehe und ihr mich jetzt endlich los seid."

Harry konnte sehen wie sein Onkel gegen die Angst, vor seinen kleinen Dämonen, ankämpfte und schließlich brachte er stotternd einen Satz heraus: "Bur...Bursche w...wa...was sind d..das für Dinger?! Und was soll das Heißen du Ziehst aus? Du kannst nicht Ausziehen du hast niemanden und niemand will dich, außerdem wer soll dann den Haushalt machen?!"

Harry fing auf einmal an zu lächeln, aber auf eine Weise, dass es einen Kalt den Rücken runter lief.

"Onkel, Onkel du hast mich nicht aussprechen lasen. Du solltest wissen, dass man Menschen immer aussprechen lassen sollte, sie zu unterbrechen ist unhöfflich! Also das ich Ausziehe war die Gute Nachricht doch habe ich die Befürchtung, dass diese auch die einzige sein wird, die du je wieder erhalten wirst. Was den Haushalt betrifft, darüber musst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Weist du ich habe alles jetzt Lange genug über mir ergehen lassen und jetzt ist Schluss."

Dann wand er sich an die beiden Dämonen. "Ihr beiden Süßen was haltet ihr davon wenn ihr die Fleischberge da an der Tür zum Fressen bekommt?" Als antwort erhielt er nur ein zustimmendes Knurren und in die Augen der beiden Blutdämonen trat ein Ausdruck von Mordlust der den Dursley´s einen neuen Zitteranfall verursachte. Harry musste wieder Kalt lächeln. "Wenn ihr genug gefressen habt, sorgt dafür, dass das ganze haus aufhört zu Existieren."

Harry bekam ein zustimmendes Knurren. "Nun den meine Süßen guten Appetit." Auf diesen Befehl hatten die Kreaturen der Finsternis nur gewartet, sofort stürzten sie sich auf die Dursley´s und begannen sie zu Zerfleischen. Einen Augenblick sah Harry noch zu, aber als das erst von Dudley´s inneren an ihm vorbei flog, sah er ein, dass es Zeit wurde, zu Smihty in den Fuchsbau zu gehen.

Er verwandelte sich in einen Dunkeln Phönix, machte sich Unsichtbar und Flog mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die nur ein Phönix beherrschte los in Richtung Fuchsbau.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

POV Smihty

Eben dort saß ein gelangweilter KD-BA auf dem Fenstersims und beobachtete durch die Glasscheibe seine Zukünftige Herrin interessiert beim Bastelen. Smihty wusste das bald Weinachten war. Er musste sich schütteln bei dem Gedanken an diese widerliche Fest, dass sein Meister mit der Herrin jedes Jahr aufs neu Feierten. Das Fest der Liebe und des Vergebens! Pah einfach widerlich. 

An solchen Tag lies er immer seine Böse Seele besonderes Raushängen. Und dar sein Meister ihm an diesen Tag immer Frei gab flog er im Land herum und Ärgerte die Leute auf die er traf. Sein bester auftritt war immer der wenn er kleine Kinder damit Verarscht und sich als Christkind aus gab.

Wieder sah er in das Zimmer der fünf Jährigen Herrin. Er sah wie sie die Stirn vor Konsekration gerunzelt hatte. Smtihy sah von ihr auf als er neben sich einen Luftzug wahrnahm. Er wusste das es seine Meister war und er erwartete seine Anweisungen.

„Smtihy mach doch bitte schon mal die Schule auf, ja? Ach und Trommel alle Dämonen die du finden kannst zusammen und sage ihnen das die Beschwörerfamilie Potter ihre Treue vordern wirt." Er neigte seinen Kopf Respekt voll in Richtung seines Meisters und Flog los.

POV Smihty ende

Harry sah durch eben jenes Fenster durch das auch sein KD-BA geschaut hatte und erblickte seine Ginny. Seine Ginny. Wäre er nicht ein - wie es Remus mal gesagt hatte- übergroßes selbst Bratendes - Fliegende - Kampfhähnchen, hätte er gelächelt.

Aber noch darf ich nicht zu ihr. Noch ist es zu früh. In vier Jahren an Weinachten werde ich

mich dir zeigen, Geliebte. 

Mit diesen Gedanken machte es sich Harry Potter auf dem Fenstersims bequem und begann seine vier Jährige Wache. Er würde nicht immer dar sein, nein. Er musst auch verschiedene Sachen einkaufen, neben bei eine Schule für Dämonenbeschwörer aufstellen und noch so viele Dinge mehr. Doch in diesem Augenblick konnte er nicht los Fliegen, er war vom Moment verzaubert. Und wieder musste er daran denken wie süß sie doch aus sah mit der vor Konstantration gerunzelter Stirn.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vier Jahre später

Heiligenabend

Fuchsbau

Ginny Molly Wesley saß vor dem Weihnachtsbaum und wartete mit ihren Brüdern darauf das sie sich auf die Geschenke stürzen durfte. Sie erwartete zwar nicht das sie etwas besonderes tolles bekommen würde aber trotzdem würde es doch ein Geschenk sein das ihre Eltern ihr von Herzen geschenkt hätten.

Endlich schlug die Uhr Mitternacht. Schon beim ersten Schlag stürzten sich die Kinder auf die Geschenke und begannen Systematische und hoher Geschwindkeit die Geschenke auszupacken.

All dies hatte Harry schon all die Jahre vorher beobachtete. Hier oben auf dem Schrank im Wohnzimmer saß er jedes Jahr und schaute auf das Geschenken hinab.

Doch dieses Jahr würde sich hier einiges ändern. Den heute würde er seinen Großen Auftritt haben. Smihty witzelte schon seit einer Woche das er sich mal wieder nur in den Vordergrund Drängen wollte. Nur weil ich das seit vier Jahren Plane heißt das doch noch nicht das ich Eitel bin, oder? Wieder sah er auf das Geschen hinunter und sah grade wie Ginny ihr Geschenk auspackte.

Es waren der alte Spielzeugbesen von Bill. Innerlich musste er seufzen. Er hätte seiner Geliebten gehren mehr Geschenkt aber wenn er Geld aus seinem Verlies entnehmen würde, würde es auffallen und nur Dumpy auf seine Fährte führen.

Oh ja, in seinem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts hatte Harry erst verstanden was für ein Puppenspieler Dumbledore in Wirklichkeit war. (Ja bei mir lebt der alte Mann noch.)

Doch diese Gedanken schüttelte er schnell ab dar in ein paar Minuten sein Auftritt auf dem Plan stand. Er würde sich direkt vor Ginny Teleportieren. Leise Flog er in den Garten und schrieb schnell einen Brief an die Familie die dort im Haus feierte. Er wollte so verhindern das sie ihn Dumbledore übergaben.

Harry rollte schnell der Brief zusammen und Versiegelte ihn, dann Verwandelte er sich und nahm ihn mit seinen Krallen auf und Teleportierte sich Sichtbar in das Wohnzimmer der Wesleys.

POV Ginny

Mitten vor ihr und auch mitten in der Luft erschien plötzlich Schwarzflammen. Diese waren so Schwarz, das es schien als würden sie das Licht um sie herum verschlucken. Wie gebannt sah Ginny auf das Schauspiel das sich direkt vor ihr abspielte. Nun bildete sich aus ihnen ein Vogel.

Er war so schwarz wie die Flammen kurz zuvor und hatte Grüne Augen.

Alle im Raum waren erstart und sahen den Vogel an der nun einen zusammen Gerollten Brief in Ginny´s Schoß fallen lies und sich dann auf ihre Schulter setzte und sie Abwartetet an sah.

Alle waren erstart und starten den Vogel an. Alle außer Ginny die jetzt nach dem Brief griff den er in ihren Schoß fallen gelassen hatte. Langsam drehte sie die Rolle Pergament und sah sich nun das Siegel genauer an. Es war ein Blitz der von einem Greifen, einem Löwen und einer Schlange umkreist wurde. Ginny überlegte angestrengt wessen Siegel das war kam aber nicht drauf.

Langsam löste sie es und entrollte den Brief der mit Blutroter Tinte geschrieben war.

Sehr Gehrte Miss Weslye,

hier mit setze ich sie Inkenntnis das sie von seiner Lordschaft Grindelwald als Erbin seines Dunklen Phönix ausgefällt wurden.

Sein Name ist Ice-Hammer, er wird sie immer Beschützen. Auch müssen sie als seine Herrin

sich nicht fürchten, er wird sie niemals Angreifen.

gez. Lord Grindelwald, dunkler Lord, Herr über Askaban, Dämonenbeschwörer

PS: Nur sie können diesen Brief lesen. Alle anderen sehen nur einen Brief von Gringotz

In dem sie drüber Inkenntnisgesetzt werden das sie die neue Besitzerin des Phönix sind.

Bitte sagen sie niemanden von wem sie den Vogel haben.

Alle sahen jetzt zu ihr Ginny und dem Phönix auf ihrer Schulter der immer noch alle im Raum Ignorierte und nur sie an sah als würde er auf irgendetwas warten. Langsam hob sie ihre Hand

um ihn zu streicheln wurde aber von ihrer Mutter aufgehalten. "Ginny fass ihn nicht an du weist nicht ob er nicht Gefährlich ist. Warte ich Flohe Dumbledore an. Vielleicht weis er was das für ein Wessen ist."

Ginny rollte nur mit den Augen. Wieso war ihre Mutter immer noch so skeptisch wenn sie etwas Geschenkt bekam was nicht Gebraucht war? Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie wie ihre Mutter ihren Kopf in den Kamin steckte und mit dem Direktor von Hogwarts redete. Und nur einen Augenblick stand Albeus Dumbledore im Wohnzimmer der Wesley´s und starte auf den Phönix und murmelte vor sich hin: "Das kann doch nicht sein! Ein so Mächtiges Wesen bei einem kleinem Mädchen?! Wie ist das nur möglich."

Bei dem Worten kleines Mädchen sah Ginny ihn Böse an. Aber er bemerkte den Blick nicht einmal. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit war auf den Phönix gerichtet. "Nun Molly. Das dort ist ein Dunkler Phönix und wie es scheint hat er sich deine Tochter als Herrin ausgesucht."

Molly sah erst erschrocken zu Dumbledore dann zu ihre Tochter und dann zum Vogel der inzwischen sich von Ginny´s Schulter in ihren Schoß verlegt hatte und sich von der begeisterten Ginny Streicheln lies.

"W...was heißt das: Dunkler Phönix?", fragte sie nun den Direktor unsicher. Dumbledore runzelte kurz die Stirn bevor er antwortete: "Weist du Molly. Dunkle Phönixe sind nicht wie Licht Phönixe. Wo die Lichten allen Freundlich und Hilfe entgegen bringen, ist ein Dunkler Phönix genau das Gegenteil. Er gehorcht nur seiner Herrin oder seinem Herren. Was im Klartext bedeutet das er niemanden Hilft es seiden deine Tochter Befiehlt es ihm.

Auch wird er nur sie Verteidigen und ihr überall hin folgen, egal was sie auch macht. Es gibt berichte das Dunkle Phönix mit einigen Menschen Telepatische Verbindungen eingegangen sind."

Molly sah bei Dumbledore´s Worten den Phönix erstaunt und dann Ängstlich an. "Albeus ist er Gefährlich?!", fragte sie sofort allarmiert.

Doch Dumbledore schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Nicht für Ginny. Aber wenn deine Söhne ihr oder dem Vogel einen Streich zum Beispiel spielen würden könnte es passieren das er sie schwer Verletzen könnte. So weit ich weis hat diese art des Phönix eine Emotionales Ungleichgewicht gegen über anderen Menschen."

Kurz schien er zu überlegen und dann Nickte er. "Wenn du willst, meine Liebe, werde ich versuchen heraus zu finden wem er vor seinem Auftauchen hier Gedient hat." Als antwort er hielt er nur ein nicken das ihm sagte er solle anfangen.

Dumbledore hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Phönix und sprach: "Legilemenc!"

Als Dumbledore versuchte in den Geist des Phönix ein zudringen sah Ginny ein amüsiertes Funkelen in den Augen des Phönix. Und im gleichen Augenblick wurde Dumbledore durch das ganze Zimmer geschleudert und sein unfreiwilliger Flug endetet erst an der Wand. Dort rutschte er an ihr runter und blieb mit schmerzverzehrten Gesicht liegen.

Sofort eilte Molly zu ihm herüber um ihm auf zuhelfen. "Ist alles mit dir in Ortung, Albeus?", fragte sie ihn Besorgt und wollte schon einen Analuyse Spruch über ihn sprechen um ihn auf Verletzungen ab zu suchen. "Nein geht schon Molly. Wer auch immer sein früherer Meister war, er war sehr Mächtig. Ihr könnt stolz sein das er eure Tochter als seine neue Herrin ausgesucht hat." Langsam stand er auf und warf noch einen Blick auf den Phönix.

Dieser war wieder auf Ginny´s Schulter geflogen und klackerte Wütend mit seinem Schnabel und aus seinen Augen konnte man Kalte Wut sehen. Er hätte sich sicher auf den Direktor gestürzt wenn Ginny ihn nicht gestreichelt hätte. "Nein Ice! Er wollte nur sicher gehen das du nichts Böses willst." Und zur Überraschung aller wurde der Blick des Phönix sanft und Liebevoll als er Ginny anschaute.

Ginny krauelte ihm hinter dem Kopf was ihm sichtlich gefiel. Er Schmieckte seinen Kopf gegen ihre Hand und lies einen zufrieden laut hören.

Und so wurde der Schwarzer Phönix das Markenzeichen von Ginny.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

zwei Jahre nach dem Auftauchen von Ice/Harry

1.September

Ginny freute sich. Heute war ihr großer Tag. Den heute würde sie endlich nach Hogwarts kommen. Gestern waren sie in der Winkelgasse gewesen. Zwar war sie etwas Traurig das sie nur gebrauchte Bücher hatte aber es gab schlimmeres. Irgend jemand hatte ihr auch ein Tagebuch in den Kessel geworfen. Als sie zu Hause an kam hatte sie es bemerkt. Ice hatte es zwar Böse angeguckt und so ausgesehen als wollte er es zerreißen doch tat er es nicht.

Über den Bösenblick wunderte sich Ginny nicht. Ehr würde sie sich wunderen wenn er den kannzen Freuntlich gucken würde, und dies war bis heute noch nicht vor gekommen. Er starte immer irgend wenn Böse an. Alles auser Ginny hatten schon seine Wut auf sich gezogen. Nur sie lies er in ruhe, er ging sogar so weit das wenn Ginny sagte er solle es las tat er es auch. Wie es Dumbledore voraus gesagt hatte, gehorchte er jedem Befehl Ginny´s.

Und nun stand sie auf dem Gleis von dem sie in all den Jahren vorher all ihr Brüder immer Verabschiedet hatte und jetzt durfte sie endlich selber Fahren. Es war wie es Fred ihr nach seinem ersten Jahr beschrieben hatte, es war so als würde sie die Brücken zu ihrem alten Leben abbrechen und ein neues beginnen. In der Luft lag ihrer Meinung nach der Duft der Freiheit. Auch Ice schien es zu gefallen. Er saß auf ihrer Schulter allerdings Unsichtbar. Sie hatte schon eine Woche nach dem er zu ihr gekommen war bemerkt das er das konnte.

Noch einmal wurde sie von ihrer Mutter gedrückt und bekam einen, ihrer Meinung nach, fiel zu feuchten Kuss aufgedrückt dann stieg sie in den Zug ein und begann die Suche nach einem Abteile. Am Ende des Zuges fand sie endlich Eins, bloß saß schon jemand drinnen. Es war ein Mädchen mit Blonden Haaren, einem Verträumten Blick und einem Radieschen als Ohrringe. Es las grader eine Zeitung die Ginny als den Kliterer erkannte.

Grade hatte sie die Hand er hoben um die Tür zu öffnen und zu fragen ob sie sich in das Abteil setzen dürft, als sie eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf hörte. Hallo Ginny! , Ginny erschrak und sah sich nach allen Seiten um aber nirgends war ein andrer Mensch zu sehen.

Kurz frage süße wenn suchst du? Ginny nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und fragte dann leise: "Wer bist du? Und wo bist du?"

Sie hörte leises lachen und dann kam eine antwort mit der Ginny nicht gerechnet hatte. Also ich habe schwarze Federn, bin unsichtbar und sitze rein zufällig auf deiner Schulter. Und weist du schon wer ich bin? 


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Ginny gab einen erschrocken Laut von sich und flüsterte dann: "Ice!" In ihrem Kopf hörte sie nur ein leises Lachen. Also süße willst du die ganze Fahrt hier auf dem Gang stehen oder willst du in das Abteil? kam die Spöttische, frage ihres dunklen Phönix. Noch etwas verstört öffnete sie die Abteiltür und steckte ihren Kopf herein. "En...entschuldige ist hier noch frei?", kam ihre etwas gestotterte frage heraus. Wieder hörte sie ein leises Kichern in ihrem Kopf und wusste das sich Ice köstlich Amüsierte.

Das Blonde Mädchen schaute sie kurz mit einem Verträumten blick an und sprach dann mit einer leicht abwesenden stimme: "Natürlich. Weist du das es diese Jahr besonderes viele Furzkrakenflöhe gibt?"

Ginny runzelte die Stirn. "Was ist den das?" Und diese frage bedeutete für sie das sie den ganzen Rest der Fahrt nach Hogwarts über Furzkrakenflöhe Aufgeklärt wurde. Neben bei erfuhr sie noch dass das Mädchen Luna Loovgood hieß und ihr Vater der Herausgeber des Klitters war.

Nach vielen Stunden fahrt kamen sie in Hogsmead an wo sie von Hagrid auf die Typische Bootstour über den See mitgenommen wurden. Am Abend schlief sie im Schlaffsaal der Gryffendor Schülerin ein.

Am nächsten Morgen ging sie fröhlich vor sich her Pfeifend in die Große Halle. Als sie grade begonnen hatte sich ein Brötchen fertig zu machen kamen ihre drei Brüder plus Hermine Granger zu ihr herüber.

"Das Hermine ist meine kleine Schwester Ginny. Ginny das ist eine Freundin von mir Hermine Granger.", stellte sie Ron vor. Ginny wollte ihr grade einen Guten Morgen Wünschen als sie ein böses Kichern in ihrem Kopf hörte. Hogwarts hier kommt der Unglaublich tolle Ice-Hammer. Ginny schüttelte nur den Kopf und schnaubte belustigt.

Hermine sah sie komisch an genau wie ihr Brüder. "Was ist den an Hermine so Komisch?", fragte Ron und begann Hermine genau zu Mustern um irgend was zu finden was Ginny so lustig fand. Auch die Zwillinge begannen sie zu Mustern ,und sahen als sie nichts finden konnten, fragend zu Ginny. Diese deutete nur zur Decke und sagt leise aber so das die vier anderen sie verstehen konnten: "Ice."

Hermine sah sie nur Komisch an wehrehrend die anderen drei anfingen zu grinsen und sich bedeutende Blick zu warfen. Man konnte Hermine an sehen wie sie immer verzweifelte nach einer antwort für das Wort "Ice" suchte. Wurde aber bei ihren Überlegungen von der Ankunft der Morgen Post unterbrochen was sie Unwillkürlich nach oben schauen lies.

Dann wurde die Halle von vielen Ah´s und Oh´s unterbrochen als ein Nachtschwarzer Vogel ein mal durch die Halle Flog und nach seinem Besitzer suchte.

Hermine rümpfte nur die Nase und beobachtete den Vogel bei seinem Rundflug durch die Halle. "Das ist bestimmt der neue Besitz von Malfoy der wieder angeben will wie Reich seine Familie doch ist. Einfach widerlich."

Ginny warf ihr einen Bösen blick zu. "Ich an deiner Stelle, Hermine, würde nicht so über Ice reden er ist furchtbar Nachträglich." Auf den fragenden Blick deutete Ginny nur mit dem Kinn auf den Dunklen Phönix der jetzt auf sie zuflog.

Sanft setzte er auf ihrer Schulter auf und rieb seinen Kopf an ihrer Schläfe, er machte das immer wenn er von ihr gestreichelt werden wollte, und das war eine der Sachen die sie immer gerne tat.

Sanft fuhr sie ihm mit der Hand über sein Gefieder. Sie war so in Gedanken das sie nicht merkte das jeder in der Halle sie anstarte. Sie schreckte erst hoch als Hermine aufkeuchte. Verwird sah sie Hermine an doch diese zog ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Ice, dies Verwirte Ginny nur noch mehr. "Hermine was soll das? Steck den Zauberstab wieder weg!"

Hermines Hand mit dem Stab begann zu Zittern und man sah ihr deutlich an das sie Angst hatte. Inzwischen war die ganze Halle verstummt und starte das Schauspiel an. "Gi...Ginny das ist ein Dunkler Phönix! Der letzte der einen Besaß war Grindelwald! Es sind Kreaturen der Dunkelheit! Ich werde jetzt einen Bannspruch sprechen und den Dunklen Phönix verbannen! ", sagte Hermine mit Bebender stimme.

Das war das letzte was Hermine sagte bevor sie einen Spruch begann herunter zu rattern. Bevor Ginny sie warnen konnte kreischte der Phönix Wütend auf. Direkt vor ihm erhob sich auf einmal ein Goldener Schild der ihn und seine Herrin abdeckte. Dann brach auch schon aus der spitze von Hermines Zauberstab ein blauer Strahl heraus ,schoss auf den Phönix und seinen Schild zu.

Als er den Schild traf gab es einen Hellen Lichtblitz der die ganze Halle für eine Sekunde erhellte bevor er wieder Verschwand. Einige Schüler schreien vor Schreck auf andere fielen vor Schreck von den Bänken ihrer Haustische.

Hermine starte verblüfft auf den Phönix der sie Böse anstarte und wohl überleget ob er sich auf sie stürzen sollte oder nicht. Dann viel ihr Blick auf eine Wütende Ginny die jetzt ihrer Seitz den Zauberstab auf Hermine richtete. "WAS SOLLTE DAS?", brüllte und alle zuckten zusammen Hermine und Ginnys Brüder am meisten. Hermine weil sie von der Wut und der Macht die Ginny Angst bekam, Ginny´s Brüder weile sie jetzt ein sehr Starke Ähnlichkeit mit Mrs. Wesley hatte wenn sie wirklich Wütend war.

"I...Ich wollte dich do...doch nur v...v...vor einer Gefährlichen Kreatur schützen.", brachte Hermine schließlich unter Ginny´s Bösen blick hervor. Die angesprochene schnaubte nur verächtlich. "Ice würde mir nie etwas antun! Er hat sich mich als seine Herrin ausgewählt! Ich glaube du weist was das heißt, oder?!", fragte Ginny verächtlich und von oben herab. Hermine konnte nur verstört mit dem Kopfnicken.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zeitsprung

kurz vor Ende des Schuljahres

Kammer des Schreckens

Tom Vorlust Riddel musste über die Dummheit und leicht Gläubigkeit des Mädchens lachen dem er grade die Lebenskraft entzog.

Ein lauter Schrei erfüllte die Kammer und Tom schaute sich suchten um. Vom anderen ende der Kammer flog ein Dunkler Phönix auf ihn zu. Tom begann zu grinsen. Diese Tier kamen immer nur zu den waren Dunklen Lords. Soweit er wusste hatte Slysterin einen und auch Grindelwald hatte einen besessen.

Wehrehrend er seinen Gedanken nachhing Landete der Phönix zu seinen Füßen. "Verneige dich vor Lord Voldemort!", Befahl er dem Phönix.

Doch diese sah in von seiner Position auf dem Boden aus nur verächtlich an. Dann begann er zu wachsen bis es schließlich in der Form eines 12 Jährigen endet.

Der Junge hatte ein spöttisches Lächeln auf den Lieben. Dann verneigte er sich verächtlich. "Ich grüße die Tom Riddel. Mein Name ist Harry James Potter, Dämonenbeschwörer, Herr über Askaban und dunkler Magier entbitte meine Gruß."

Tom war erstart. Niemand behandelte ihn so von oben herab. Die Wut stieg in ihm bis sie den Punkt überschritt denn man als Gefährlich an sah. Langsam hob er den Zauberstab des Mädchens und richtete ihn auf den Jungen. "Für deine Respektlosigkeit wirst du büßen. Niemand redet so mit Lord Voldemord! Crucio!!" Mit Genugtuung beobachtete er wie der Zauber auf den Jungen zuschoss und dann endlich einschlug.

Doch wand er sich nicht vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden, auch sonnst zeiget er keine Reaktion. Sondern sah weiter hin ihn nur spöttisch an. "Tom du glaubst doch nicht das du einen Dämonenbeschwörer so leicht besiegen kannst? Ein Unverzeihlicher?! Ich bitte dich. Ich werde die jetzt schmerzen zeigen.", kalt lachte er auf und begann dann in der sprach der Dämonen zu sprechen.

Das Ergebnis war das ein Blutroter Strahl auf Tom zuschoss und als er ihn traf erlebte er Schmerzen die nicht mal der Crusiatus-Fluch verursachte. Es fühlte sich so an als würde sein Körper und seine Seele gefressen von Tausenden Personen.

So schnell wie er gekommen war, so schnell war er auch wieder weg. Schwer Atmend lag er noch einen Augenblick auf dem Boden der Kammer, erst dann konnte er sich erheben.

„Was zur Hölle war das?", fragte Tom schwer keuchend wehrend er sich wieder erhob. Harry grinste ihn böse an. „Das ,Tom, war eine Abwandlung des Avada Kedavra. Du weist doch was dies beiden Worte ins Englische übersetzt bedeuten, oder? Falls nicht erkläre ich es dir gerne: Avarda bedeutet so viel wie Unendlicher Schmerz und Kedavra heißt Dämonen Verspeisen deine Seele. Also um es klar auszudrücken. Der Schmerz ist das Gefühl deiner Seele um die sich die Dämonen reißen. Jetzt fragst du dich warum du noch lebst. Ganzeinfach ich habe das Kedavra aus dem Spruch entfernt, es bleibt also nur das Avadar übrig. Der Schmerz."

Selbst er, Tom Vorlust Riddel / Lord Voldemord, empfand diesen Spruch für Grausam. Auch sein Krankes Gehirn war nicht auf eine solch Schreckliche art der Folter gekommen.

Erst langsam vergingen die Schmerzen die Tom noch immer fühlte. „Oh Tom tut es dir entwar noch weh?", fragte Harry mit einer Künstlichen Baby stimme weiter. Hätte ihn jetzt einer seiner Freunde gesehen, sie hätten ihn nicht wieder erkannt. Die langen Jahre des Krieges hatten Harry verändert. Zu oft hatte er den Tot gesehen, zu oft hatte er die Folter am eigenen Leib oder bei jemand andern erlebt. Und das war alles nur auf den Befehl eines Manns geschehen. Harry hasste ihn. Er empfand keine Mitleid für den am Boden liegenden Mann.

Harrys blick viel auf das Tagebuch. Er hob es langsam auf und betrachtete es. „Tom du hast einen Teil deiner Seele hier drin.", stellte er fest. Ihm entging nicht der Erschrockene Blick den ihm Voldemord zu warf. „Du brauchst nicht so zu Gucken. Ich weis viel, sehr viel." Harrys blick wanderte weiter und blieb bei Ginny hängen. „Tja Tom, es war schön wieder mit dir zu reden, aber ich muss jetzt meine Lieber retten also, man sieht sich."

Er zog, unter dem Angstvollem Blick Toms, ein Messer aus seiner Robe und holte aus, wollte zu stechen, aber Harry wurde von einem Zischen unterbrochen.

Als er den Kopf hob erkannte er das Tom den Basilisken rief. Traurig lächelnd schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Er tat das wie ein Vater der seinen Sohn sah der etwas Falsch machte. „Tom, Tom und du glaubst wirklich das die große Schlange aufhalten wird? Wenn du das denkst dann bist du schon verloren."

Genau in dem Augenblick in dem Harry seinen Satz beendetet öffnete sich der Mund der Statue und die Riesen Schlange kam heraus. Sie richtete sich Warnend Zischend auf und blickte Voldemord abwartend an. „Töte ihn!", befahl ihr Tom und deutete auf Harry. Der stöhnte nur auf. Das hatten wir schon mal, Tom. , dachte er nur Genervt. Er erhob seine Hände in die Luft und rief: „Allawar Kem´ischra Tam!" Augenblicklich hörte man einen Widerlichen Schrei und mitten in der Luft bildetet sich ein großer Riss aus dem eine Hydra heraus Brach. Harry zeigte nur gelangweilt auf den Basilisk und sagte: „Töte ihn und du kannst wieder gehen."

Wütend kreischend stürzte sich der Dämon auf die Schlange. Der Kampf war kurz und am ende lag die Schlange tot auf dem Boden. „Tja Tom. Das war es dann wohl.", sagte Harry dann stieß er mit dem Dolch zu.

Mit Genugtuung sah Harry zu wie Tom Vorlust Riddel starb. Als Tom endgültig Tot war Verwandelte sich Harry wieder in Ice-Hammer und packte den Leblosen Körper von Ginny und verschwand mit ihr in einer Wolke aus schwarzen Flammen.

Kurz darauf erschien er im Krankenflügel wo er begann lärm zu machen bis Poppy endlich kam.

„Was ist den das hier für ein ... Oh mein Gott! Ms. Weslay!" Schnell lief die Krankenschwester zu der am Boden liegenden Schülerin und begann sie zu untersuchen. „Hast du sie hergebracht? Du bist ein Wirklich schlaues Kerlchen weist du?", sagte die Krankenschwester zu Harry der die ganze Zeit über neben Ginny auf dem Boden gestanden hatte. Nun erst wanden sich die Grünen Augen des Phönix von Ginny ab und richteten sich auf die Krankenschwester. Dieser schien es als hätte sie das Tier verstanden und sogar leicht den Kopf gesengt als Zeichen seines Dankes. Kurz darauf schalte sie sich jedoch, das konnte nicht sein auch wenn es ein Phönix war, er konnte sie unmöglich verstanden haben.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Das erste was Ginny machte, als sie aufwachte, war zu stöhnen. Sie fühlte sich, um es freundlich aus zudrücken, schlecht. Sehr Schlecht.

Dann hörte sie wunderschönen Phönix Gesang. Mühsam öffnete sie ihre Augen und blickte direkt in die von Ice, der auf dem Kopfende ihres Bettes saß und sich über ihren Kopf hinweg beugte um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können. Ginny musste bei dem Anblick seiner Augen lächeln. „Hey du.", sagte sie mit schwacher Stimme. „Oh Ms.Weasley sie sind wach.", hörte sie die fröhliche Stimme von der Schulkrankenschwester.

Mühsam drehte sie ihren Kopf in die Richtung aus der die Stimme gekommen war. „Ja bin ich Madam Pompfrey.", sagte Ginny mit einer brüchigen Stimme.

Bevor die Krankenschwester etwas sagen konnte wurde die Tür aufgeschlagen und ein Meer aus Roten Haaren stürmte den Krankenflügel. Bevor Ginny ihre Familie richtig begrüßen konnte, wurde sie schon in eine tödliche Umarmung ihrer Mutter gezogen. Ginny fühlte sich wie in einer Schraubzwinge.

„Mum bitte las mich los, ich bekomme keine Luft mehr!", brachte Ginny unter größten Problemen mit ihrer Atmung hervor. „Natürlich, Ginny Schätzchen.", antwortete ihre Mutter mit einer besorgten Stimme und lies sie los.

Und noch am leben, Gin? , kicherte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. „Ice, halt die Klappe!", sagte sie vollkommen entnervt. Ihre Familie und Hermine, Ginny entdeckte sie erst jetzt, sahen sie an, als wäre sie verrückt geworden. Erst jetzt viel es Ginny ein, dass sie ihrer Familie ja noch gar nichts von den Telepathischen Gesprächen mit ihrem Phönix gesagt hatte. „Ihr müsst mich nicht so ansehen. Ice und Ich können uns Telepathisch unter halten.", als ihre Brüder sie immer noch komisch ansahen, begann Ginny zu erklären: „Erinnert euch. Als Ice gerade erst zu mir gekommen war, hat Dumbledore doch gesagt, dass das passieren kann."

Erst jetzt verstanden ihre Brüder was ihre kleine Schwester meinte. „Voll Krass.", rief Ron schließlich aus. Hermine warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. „Voll Krass trifft es glaube ich kaum Ronald. Ich würde das eher als einmalige Möglichkeit ansehen. Ginny was sagte er denn so?", fragte Hermine. Ice sagt, Mädchen mit Vogelnest auf dem Kopf soll still sein, Hugh ich habe gesprochen. , sagte Ice in ihren Gedanken mit einer ernsten Stimme. „Ice! Hermine hat kein Vogelnest auf dem Kopf!", schrie Ginny wütend ihren Phönix an. Der hüpfte unbeeindruckt nur ein paar cm weiter von Ginny weg. Och komm schon, das war Witzig! , als Ginny ihn weiterhin wütend musterte, seufzte Ice nur resignierend. Du hast auch keinen Sinn für Humor. Dann drehte er beleidigt den Kopf weg.

Ginny starte ihn nur Böse an. „Blöder Bratvogel.", rief sie noch in seine Richtung bevor sie sich wieder ihrer Familie zu wand. „Ginny sie sagen das du ... das du ...die Kammer geöffnet hast.", brachte schließlich Ron heraus und sah sie abwartend an.

Auch die anderen aus ihrer Familie und Hermine sahen sie forschend an. Ginny musste schlucken bevor sie antwortete: „Ja ich habe die Kammer geöffnet...das Tagebuch, es hat mich das zu gezwungen und...", mitten im Satz wurde sie unterbrochen. „Ah sie geben es auch noch zu! Auroren nehmen sie Ms. Weasley fest!", hörte man die Stimme von Minister Fudge der grade den Krankenflügel in Begleitung von zwei Auroren betreten hatte.

Alle im Raum starten ihn ungläubig an. Auch die Auroren sahen immer wieder von Ginny zum Minister und zurück. Sie konnten nicht glauben, dass sie ein Mädchen verhaften sollten, das grade erst ein Jahr nach Hogwarts ging und vielleicht grade mal 11 Jahre alt war.

„Cornelius, ich glaube nicht, dass dies nötig sein wird.", wurde der Minister von der freundliche Stimme Dumbledores unterbrochen. „Vielleicht sollte ich mir zu erst mal anhören was dort unten Geschehen ist. Denn in diesem Moment ist die Junge Ms. Weasley noch immer eine Schülerin von Hogwarts und fällt unter meine Gerichtsbarkeit.", schloss Dumbledore seine kleine Rede.

Der Minister brachte kein Wort mehr heraus. Meiner Meinung nach sieht er aus wie ein Fisch auf dem Land. Atmen, Minister, Atmen. , hörte sie in ihrem Kopf das spöttische Kommentar von Ice.

„Ich dachte du willst nicht mehr mit mir Reden.", flüsterte Ginny ihrem Vogel zu. Also Antwort erhielt sie nur ein Kichern. Ginny schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf. Wie hatte der Direktor damals gesagt? Diese art des Phönix hat eine Emotionales Ungleichgewicht gegen über anderen Menschen. Tja, scheint so als hätte er recht gehabt. Ice ist sehr Launisch. , dachte Ginny belustigt, dann wand sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihre Familie die nun begann sie mit fragen zu löchern.

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte sie wie der Minister mit seinen beiden Auroren und der Direktor den Krankenflügel verließen. Ginny dachte jedoch nicht mehr darüber nach.

Nach einiger Zeit kehrten der Minister, die beiden Auroren und der Direktor zurück. „Ms. Weasley nach Beratung mit ihrem Direktor sind wir übereingekommen, sie nur der Schule zu verweisen und nicht lebenslang nach Askban zu schicken.", es war nach den letzten Worten des Ministers ganz still im Raum geworden.

Die gesamte Familie Weasley starte den Minister entsetzt an. Dann plötzlich durchbrach ein Schluchzen den Raum. „Sie dürfen weiterhin mit ihrer Familie in Kontakt treten und bis zu ihrem 17 Lebensjahr bei ihnen Wohnen, danach müssen sie in die Muggelwelt ziehen. Ihre Familie darf sie nur Besuchen nicht umgekehrt. Haben sie das verstanden?"

Ginny konnte nur Weinend mit dem Kopf nicken. Harry wünschte sich in diesen Augenblick nichts mehr, als sich auf diesen Aufgeblasenen Wicht zu stürzen und ihn eine ordentliche tracht Prügel zu verpassen. Harry konnte dem Drang nicht mehr wieder stehen.

Das einzige was der Minister noch wahrnahm bevor Harry über ihm war, war etwas Schwarzes was sich Wütend Kreischend auf ihn stürzte.

„Nehmt das Viech von mir, Nehmt es weg!", brüllte der Minister mit ängstlicher Stimme. Die Auroren wollte etwas tun, doch trauten sie sich nicht heran aus Angst das Viech, besser bekannt als Harry, könnte sie ebenfalls angreifen.

Harry störte sich nicht an den Schreien seines Opfers, was ihn störte war, das Fudge seine Augen gut schützte so das Harry in seiner Phönix Form es nicht schaffte ihn die Augen auszukratzen oder stechen.

Ginny hatte sich immer noch nicht beruhigt und Weinte immer weiter. Harry hackte jetzt seit 5 Minuten auf den Minister ein und endlich trauten sich die Auroren etwas zu machen. Die beiden schossen jetzt Stupor Flüche auf die beiden Kämpfenden ab.

Harry, der die Flüche im letzten Augenblick bemerkte, flog schnell zurück zum Bett und begann ein Phönixlied zu singen um Ginny wieder zu beruhigen. Und tatsächlich schaffte er es, dass sie sich wieder beruhigte, auch wenn sie jeden Augenblick davor stand wieder loszuweinen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hölle

Vor dem Wohnsitz des Teufels

„Wir wollen mehr Freizeit! Wir wollen mehr Gehalt!", hörte Satan die Sprechchöre von draußen. So ging das schon seit gut fünf Tagen. Fünf Tage lang Streikten seine Mitarbeiter schon. Und dieser ganze Ärger trieb ihn noch in den Wahnsinn.

Jetzt reicht es endgültig! , beschloss er. Mutig trat er auf den Balkon seines Hauses und bedeutete der Menge endlich still zu sein.

Endlich seit fünf Tagen war es still. Einen Augenblick lang genoss Satan das, dann wand er sich der Menge zu und begann zu sprechen: „ Ist ja gut! Ihr bekommt mehr Gehalt und mehr Urlaub! Seit ihr Jetzt zu Frieden?"

Die Menge starte ihn an. Es war so still, dass man hätte eine Stecknadel aus der Folterkammer hören können, wäre sie zu Boden gefallen. „Wir wollen auch ein Hamburger Bude!", rief ihm Irgendjemand aus der Menge von Dämonen entgegen.

Kurz schaffte es Satan ruhig zu bleiben, doch dann brach die Wut aus ihm heraus. Er begann mit seiner Stimme zu Brüllen: „Ihr wollte eine Burger Bude?! Sagt mal seit ihr total Krank?! Ihr bekommt keine Burger Bude! Fahrt doch in den Himmel!", Wut schnaubend drehte er sich um und verschwand wieder in seiner Wohnung.

Die wütenden Schreie seiner Mitarbeiter ignorierte er, wie er es auch schon in den letzten Fünf Tagen getan hatte.

Und so gingen die Streiks weiter und die Hölle war bis in unbekannte Zukunft geschlossen.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: hallo Leute !!!_

_Es tut mir richtig leid das ich in lezter Zeit nicht mehr geupdate habe!! Abaer ich hatte einach keine Zeit und Lust zu schreiben!!_

_Aja ich suche imme noch eine(n) Beta-Leser!!_

_Vie Spaß beim Lesen_

Kapitel 5

Abends im Fuchsbau

Ginnys Zimmer

Ginny lag weinend auf dem Bett und drückte ihr verheultes Gesicht in ihr Kopfkissen. Auch die Lieder von Ice hatten sie nicht mehr beruhigen können. So hatte sie auch nicht bemerkt wie ihr Phönix vor einer halben Stunde verschwunden war und bis jetzt nicht mehr aufgetaucht war. Langsam weinte sie sich in den Schlaf. Aber auch dort fand sie keine Ruhe.

Immer wieder verfolgte sie das Gespräch im Krankenflügel. Immer und immer wieder wurde sie von der Schule verwiesen. Und auch das hämisch grinsende Gesicht des Ministers und das ruhige lächelnde Gesicht Dumbledores.

In ihren Träumen tauchten auch immer wieder zwei Personen auf. Beide waren Jungen um die 12 Jahre. Aber nie konnte Ginny ihre Gesichter erkennen.

Als Ginny am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, wunderte sie sich erst, dass sie nicht in ihrem Schlafsaal lag, aber dann erinnerte sie sich wieder. Gerade noch so schaffte sie es nicht wieder loszuweinen.

Widerwillig stand sie auf und wankte ins Badezimmer um sich frisch zu machen.

Als sie wieder herauskam, hätte man denken können alles wäre in Ordnung, wäre nicht das traurige Gesicht von ihr gewesen.

Leise Schlich sie sich in die Küche runter. Es war noch so früh morgens, dass ihre Eltern noch nicht wach waren und die meisten ihrer Brüder waren noch in Hogwarts. Hogwarts… bei diesem Namen verzog sie angewidert das Gesicht. Wie sie diesen Ort, wo doch eigentlich das Recht herrschen sollte, jetzt schon hasste.

Warum hatte Dumbledore nichts gegen den Minister gemacht, als er sie von der Schule verwiesen hatte? Konnte es sein, dass der Direktor etwas damit zu tun hatte?

Stirnrunzelnd setzte sie Wasser auf und setzte sich selbst an den Küchentisch. War das möglich? Könnte es sein, dass Dumbledore und Fudge zusammenarbeiteten? Könnte es sein, dass sie mit Absicht von der Schule geflogen war?

Wenn ja dann hieße das, dass sie niemanden mehr trauen konnte. Nein so etwas würde Dumbledore niemals machen, oder? Ganz so sicher wie früher war Ginny sich da nicht mehr.

Ganz in Gedanken versunken bemerkte sie nicht, dass das Wasser schon kochte, erst als jemand leise fluchend den Kessel von der Herdflamme nahm und ihn mit einem Scheppern auf den Tisch stellte sah Ginny auf.

Was sie sah lies ihren Atem stocken. Ihr gegen über setzte sich ein Mann mit einem vollkommen vernarbten Gesicht. Überhaupt sah es so aus als würde er nur aus Narben bestehen.

Er hatte schwarze Haare, die in alle Richtungen abstanden und unglaublich dunkle Augen mit denen er sie Fixierte. „Hallo Ginny.", grüßte er sie mit einem freundlichen Ton. Seine Stimme durch schnitt die Stille wie ein Messer. Ginny musste schlucken. Wer war das und was wollte er von ihr? „Ha...Hallo.", brachte Ginny schließlich heraus.

Der andere begann zu grinsen. „Brauchst keine Angst haben. Ich werde dir nichts tun das verspreche ich.", er lächelte sie weiter an.

„Wer sind sie?", brachte Ginny schließlich mit einer überraschend festen Stimme heraus. Ihr Gegenüber hatte inzwischen zwei Tassen aus einem Schrank geholt und Teebeutel in sie hinein gelegt und Wasser in sie gegossen. Nun, da er ihre Frage hörte, sah er auf. „Habe ich mich nicht vorgestellt? Ich bin Gabriel Potter.", als er keine Reaktion bei Ginny bemerkte, fuhr er leise fort. „Grindelwald werde ich auch genannt."

Ginny sprang auf und starte den Mann mit offenem Mund an der grade zwei Zuckerstücke in seiner Tasse versengte und zu sah, wie sie sich auflösten. „Aber sie sind Tod.", stellte Ginny mit ängstlicher Stimme fest. Der Mann, er sich als Grindelwald ausgab, ob seine rechte Hand und besah sie sich im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne. „Ja hast schon recht, bin Tod.", sagte er mit einer Stimme, als wäre es vollkommen normal, dass ein Toter in der Küche eines Hauses saß, einen Tee trank und sich mit jemandem unterhielt, und nicht in seinem Grab lag.

„Die Leute übertreiben das mit der Grabesruhe gewaltig. Das ist verdammt langweilig und das Schlimmste ist, dass es dort keinen Tee gibt." Er hob seinen Blick und sah Ginny direkt in die Augen. „Aber ich bin nicht hier um mit dir über das leben nach dem „Tod" zu reden.", stellte er etwas angesäuert fest. „Eigentlich bin ich hier um dich vor Dumbledore zu warnen. Er ist bei weitem nicht so gut wie er sich immer präsentiert. Er ist ein machtgeiler Mann der sich nicht scheut eine unschuldige Schülerin von Hogwarts zu verweisen und sie dann zu trainieren und zu manipulieren."

Er nahm einen großen Schluck vom Tee und beachtete gar nicht Ginnys erschrockenes Gesicht. „Na ja und weil mein Enkel meinte, dass du Hilfe brauen könntest, bin ich hier.", sagte er mit einer gelangweilten Stimme. „Wenigstens bist du rothaarig. Noch nie hat ein Potter jemanden geheiratet, der nicht rothaarig war. Noch nie hat sich ein Potter in jemanden verliebt, der nicht rothaarig war oder ist. Muss schon sagen mein Enkel hat einen guten Geschmack das er sich in so eine schöne junge Lady verliebt.", Ginny merkte das sie rot wurde.

Sie schwärmte schon seit sie 3 Jahre alt war für Harry Potter. Und jetzt saß sie hier mit seinem Großvater, der auch noch Grindelwald war, und eben der sagte ihr, dass sich ihr Enkel in sie verliebt hatte. Nein das konnte nicht sein. Harry Potter hatte sie noch nie gesehen, wie sollte er sich da in sie verliebt haben? Wie hoch war wohl die Möglichkeit, dass das der Wahrheit entsprach? Sehr gering. Also ignorierte sie die letzten Sätze Grindelwalds.

„Und wie wollen sie mir helfen?", fragte sie mit einer misstrauischen Stimme, die sie überraschte. Ihr Gegenüber zog nur kurz die Augenbraue hoch bevor er an fing zu erklären: „Ganz einfach ich werde dir überhaupt nicht helfen, dass musst du selber machen. Ich kann dir nur Helfen dort hinzukommen, wo dir jemand beibringt, wie du dir selbst helfen kannst, klar? Du musst mir aber vertrauen." Ginnys Herz sang ihr in die Hose. Sie sollte einem verrückten Massenmörder vertrauen? Jemanden der so viele Menschen gefoltert und getötet hatte? Trotzdem nickte sie.

Das musste wohl an ihren Gryffindor Gene sein. Auf Grindelwalds Gesicht erschien ein breites Lächeln. „Das ist gut.", er stand schnell auf und ging zur Tür. „Kommst du?", rief er über seine Schulter zur erstarrten Ginny, die immer noch am Tisch saß. „Aber ich bin noch gar nicht angezogen.", sagte sie im Versuch ihre Abreise noch etwas hinaus zuzögern um ihren Elter bescheid zusagen, wohin die Reise ging.

Sonnst würde ihre Mutter noch an Angst sterben. „Warte das haben wir gleich.", sagte Grindelwald nur. Er zog seinen Zauberstab, deutet da mit auf Ginny und murmelte etwas. Im nächsten Moment hatte Ginny einen nachtschwarzen Umhang an. „Und hier sind deine Sachen plus Zauberstab.", sagte Grindelwald, während neben ihm ihr Hogwarts Koffer erschien, auf dem ihr Zauberstab lag.

„Aber ich kann doch nicht einfach gehen, ohne meinen Eltern zu sagen, wo ich hingehe. Sie werden sich Sorgen machen.", sagte Ginny verzweifelt. Natürlich wollte sie weiterhin lernen, wie sie ihre Magie benutzen konnte, aber wollte sie auch, dass ihre Eltern keine Angst bekamen. Vor allem ihre Mutter. Ihre Sorge konnte tödlich für sie sein.

Grindelwald lächelte ihr nur freundlich entgegen. „Keine Angst ich habe ihnen einen Brief geschrieben. Es sieht aus als hätte Dumbledore ihn geschrieben.", erklärte Girndelwald immer noch Lächelnd.

Noch etwas zögerlich ging Ginny schließlich zu ihrem Koffer und nahm ihren Zauberstab. Sie wollte auch ihren Koffer ergreifen, doch der schwebte schon aus der Tür. Etwas überrascht schaute Ginny auf, nur um zu sehen wie Grindelwald den Koffer mit dem Zauberstab aus dem Haus leitete.

„Kommst du?", hörte sie ihn von draußen Rufen, unsicher trat Ginny aus dem Haus.

Am Horizont ging grade die Sonne auf. Einen Augenblick war sie von diesem Anblick gefangen. Doch schließlich riss sie sich von ihm los und rannte zu Grindelwald, der am Rand des Weasley Grundstückes wartete. Als sie bei ihm ankam, sah sie ihn fragend an. „Und wie geht es jetzt weiter?", fragte sie neugierig.

Grindelwald grinste. „Wir Apparieren. Was dachtest du denn?", antwortete er auf ihre Frage. Ginny riss die Augen auf. „Ich kann gar nicht Apparieren, außerdem darf ich das gar nicht."

Grindelwald machte eine wegwerfende Geste. „Ich bitte dich. Wenn interessieren schon die Gesetze des Ministeriums? Außer dem sind das eher ... Richtlinien, an die man sich nicht unbedingt halten muss.", erklärte er ihr. Ginny runzelte die Stirn. Richtlinien, an die man sich nicht unbedingt halten muss? Das ging doch nicht. Einfach Gesetzte zu brechen. „Bereit?", fragte Grindelwald mit freundlicher Stimme. „Wir können doch nicht einfach ein Ge...", mitten im Satz unterbrach sie sich, als sie ein komisches Gefühl überkam. Es füllte sie an als würde sie durch einen Gummischlauch gedrückt werden.

Als das Gefühl nachlies sah sich Ginny um. Sie befand sich an einem schönen Strand. Der, wie es schien, auf einer tropischen Insel befand. Das Meer war Kristall klar und unglaublich blau. „Wo sind wir?", fragte sie Grindelwald aufgeregt. „Auf Askaban. Oder besser dem Teil, den man nicht an das Ministerium verkauft hat. Dieser Teil der Insel ist mit einem sehr starken Tarnzauber belegt.", Grindelwald grinste zufrieden. Auch Ginny begann jetzt zu grinsen. Oh dieser Ort war wirklich ein Ort der Ruhe. Und was das Wichtigste war, das Ministerium wusste nichts von ihr.

Ginny erschrak bei diesen Gedanken. Wie konnte sie nur so über das Ministerium denken? Ihr Vater arbeitete dort und es bestand nicht nur aus bösen Menschen wie Fudge. „Und wer soll mir jetzt helfen?", sprach Ginny schließlich die Frage aus, die sie immer wieder verdrängt hatte. Sie schaute neugierig zu Grindelwald auf, der jedoch zeigte nur auf eine Palme.

Als Ginny ihren Blick auf diese richtete, sah sie einen Jungen, den sie bis eben noch nicht entdeckt hatte.

Er las ein Buch und schien sich nicht an ihrem plötzlichen Auftauchen zu stören. Grindelwald deutete auf ihn und sagte dann: „Er wird dir alles beibringen, was du wissen musst. Zaubersprüche, Beschwörungen von Dämonen und das Leben unter Muggeln.", Ginny warf dem Mann neben ihre einen überraschten Blick zu, als er das letzte Wort aussprach. Leben unter Muggeln. Verstecken unter Muggeln. Würde sie je wieder ein normales Leben in der magischen Welt führen können?

Ein leises Seufzen verließ ihren Mund. Dann folgte sie Grindelwald, der zu dem Jungen herüber ging. „Hallo Harry wir sind da.", grüßte er den Unbekannten mit freundlicher Stimme. Der hob zum ersten Mal den Kopf. Ginny war es als würden sich zwei smarakte Klingen in ihre Augen fahren, so intensiv war das Grün in seinen Augen. „Ich freue mich, dass du hier bist, Großvater. Hattet ihr Probleme?", während er sprach, wand er seinen Blick nicht von Ginny ab.

„Oh nein hatten wir nicht.", antwortete Grindelwald. „Ich gehe dann mal wieder.", mit einem PLOPP war Grindelwald verschwunden und lies zwei junge Menschen auf Askaban zurück. Ginny blickte den Jungen unsicher an. Wie sollte sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten? Kurz entschlossen reichte sie ihm die Hand und sagte mit einem möglichst festem Ton: „Hallo ich bin Ginny Weasley." Der Junge ergriff ihre Hand und neigte den Kopf. „Ich weis. Ich war immer hin die letzten Jahre immer bei dir."

Ginny sah ihn erschrocken an, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich müsste dich wieder erkennen und das tue ich nicht." Der fremde Junge lächelte sie freundlich an. „Und trotzdem war ich immer bei dir." Ginnys Gesicht war jetzt nur noch ein sehr großes Fragezeichen. „Du kennst mich unter dem Namen Ice-Hammer oder einfach nur Ice.", sagte er schließlich.

Ginny wankte zurück als hätte man sie geschlagen. Nein das konnte nicht sein. Kein Junge in seinem Alter konnte schon ein Animagus sein.


End file.
